


Statistics

by derryderrydown



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derryderrydown/pseuds/derryderrydown





	Statistics

Mike knows the statistics. Survivors of abuse are six times more likely to become abusive parents.

And he knows he has a skewed attitude to domestic violence. Now and again, he'll look at a woman with a black eye and wonder how often she'd nagged and complained and find it hard to blame her husband for lashing out.

So sometimes, he'll grab a hotdog and eat it in the park where he can watch families being families, and it's as close as he'll let himself get to having a family of his own.

He doesn't want to be a statistic.


End file.
